Bastila
by bubblyofart
Summary: A sequel to my previous fanfic 'Goodbye'. This tale follows Bastila from her fragility to the moment that turns her into the character we see in Bioware's RPG game, 'The Ice Queen' as Canderous puts it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Right, some say that the opening is slightly confusing. I can perhaps see why, due to thepresence of theseven lords,it can be complicated to follow.So perhaps it would be a good idea if I gave the gist of it. This Prologue is there simply to show my vision of the 'True Sith' plan for galatic domination, beginning with the destruction of the Mandalorians at Malachor V and hopefully the Republic as well. Therefore showing the extent of manipulation the Sith goes to, and perhaps you, dear reader, may pick up on this same sense of manipulation furthur into my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"Everything is proceeding as planned, milords"

"Good. Then the Mandalorians will soon be crushed. You may leave us"

"As you wish milords"

The slave scampered out of the room. It wasn't a place anyone liked to be in, except the Lords. Seven of them sat round a table, the cracked, barren wasteland of their Empire spread out in front of them, visible through the clear window.

"Our spies say the Republic is crippled. They cannot continue to fight this war for much longer" said one

"Perhaps, but then neither can the Mandalorians" said a second

"Mandalore must have realised the shipment of droids, men and supplies have stopped" said a third

"These Mandalorians are stupid. They believe only in honour" replied the second

"Have the plans for the Mass Shadow Generator been leaked to the Republic?" asked a fourth

"They have" said the first, nodding in consent

"So who is the lucky engineer?" the fourth asked again

"A Zabrak. I think the slave said its name was Bao-Dur or something along those lines. They made sure it was a low-level engineer, in case the fool decides to tamper with it" commented the first

"And the planet suggested to the Mandalorians for their last stand?" questioned the fifth Lord

"It might as well be, Malachor V. We've convinced them the Darkside of the Force will protect them there. That way we can destroy all known trace of this Empire and at the same time relieve the galaxy of the Mandalorians, which is why the Generator cannot be tampered with, in case they find a way to make sure it doesn't destroy a whole planet in the process. Everything is sacred to these Jedi. Hence, the low-level engineer" said the first

The Lords nodded in consent. They all approved of the plan.


	2. A Sad Party

_Just as he was about to enter the ship, Bastila cried out, "I love you"_

_He smiled, "I know. Goodbye Bastila"_

_Tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart thumping, "Goodbye Revan"._

The same scene kept running through her head. It would be there when she woke up in the morning, it was there during lessons and it was there when she fell asleep at night. It was what got her through most of the days.

Bastila was alone. No one in the Enclave spoke to her or even looked at her anymore. The one's who had been there, watching Revan leave, had seen what had transpired, knew what it meant. For those who hadn't been there it had soon travelled like wild fire throughout the Enclave. She was alone.

The dance music was giving her a headache, that or it was the ale either way she wasn't enjoying herself. Bastila sat alone at a table, watching her fellow Padawans swan about on the dance floor. She felt like crying, as she sipped her drink. She had no idea why she had dragged herself out here. _I guess it's no better than being back at the Enclave, _Bastila thought sadly. None of them came over to ask her to join them; they hadn't even acknowledged her when she walked in to the club. _This is pathetic. I'm better than this. I'm a Jedi. _Bastila thought, slamming her fist against the table, but the same feeling of loneliness kept washing over her, _I have to keep myself busy, I have to get out of here._ Bastila got up, left a tip on the table and hurried for the exit, a Jedi bumping into her on the way out, without even apologising, the Jedi walked off.

The cold night, greeted Bastila outside. She sighed deeply as a cool breeze washed over her. At least this was her last night on Dantooine, the High Council were giving her, her first assignment tomorrow. She would be away from all the prying eyes, away from the looks of disgust, or the silent abuse she received. Bastila shook as she breathed in, a tear rolling down her cheek. She hated Revan for leaving; she hated him for making her long for him. She hated herself most of all for feeling this weak.

Bastila wrapped her robes tightly around her, and tramped across the plains towards the Enclave. The chatter of nightlife kept her company, as her mind wandered as it usually did for the past few months. She didn't have anyone to talk to, except Master Hestra and Master Kreia, but like parents, you don't tell them everything.

"You must be the Jedi, we hear rumours about"

A man's voice, gruff and threatening. Bastila looked up. Three men had emerged from the woods to her left, the glint of their Vibroblades reflecting the moonlight.

"Aye, she's a pretty thing. I wouldn't mind doing a bit of that" said one of the men, slowly drawing out his Vibroblade.

Bastila unhooked her lightsaber from her belt, "And what makes you think I'll let you anywhere near me?"

"It's just that we've been hearing there's a whore amongst you Jedi, supposedly one that likes the bad men, so to speak"

The men laughed, as if they had cracked a good joke. This probably wasn't the best idea, considering the mood Bastila was in. All the emotions she had kept bottled up; all the anger had suddenly been let loose as if a floodgate had been opened. Even before she realised what she was doing, she threw herself at the men, her lightsaber blazing like the sun in the night. As she slashed down, the man who had been holding the Vibroblade wasn't any longer. A quick twirl and a slash had rid the other men of both their hands. Bastila tucked away her lightsaber as they cried in pain and withered about on the grass, "I'm guessing you won't be laying your hands on anyone else for a while. Had fun boys?"


	3. Nightmare

Bastila ran all the way back to her room in the Enclave, Padawans and Masters alike watch bewildered as she ran by them, tears freely running down her cheeks. She had no idea why she did it, why she wasn't able to control herself from attacking the men, why as they lay in the grass crying in pain she had enjoyed it. Every time she came back to the same answer, it was because of Revan. The loneliness of her situation had never engulfed her as it did now, as she cried herself to sleep, in the inky blackness of her room.

_She looked up towards him, and smiled as their eyes met. She didn't know why she did it, maybe it was the power he had over her, or maybe she was just so caught up in the moment. It didn't matter. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest she could hear it. She pressed her soft lips gently against his._

_Revan didn't push her away, but pulled her in closer. He pulled her in so tight; they were inseparable._

_An electric current seemed to run through her entire body, it was so startling and terrifying, but at the same time the sensation was so pleasant she held on to him, never wanting to let go._

"_I love you Revan"_

_He leant back and looked into her sparkling eyes. The last rays of sunlight made her skin shine._

_Then suddenly it went dark. The trees and the mountains disappeared. Revan pulled away from her, throwing her to the ground, "I hate you. The very thought of you, Bastila, sickens me to the core. You deserve to be by yourself, how could anyone ever love you. Now wonder your parents threw you away. I hate you…they hate you"._

_Bastila struggled to get up, but the grass had turned into tendrils, holding her to the ground. She screamed, crying, trying to break free. Revan loomed above her, and laughed._

_He disappeared. Replaced by the three men, "Can't protect yourself now can you, pretty?"_

"_Strapped to the ground, I always like it when they struggle. It is so much more…invigorating"_

Bastila woke up screaming. She was tangled amongst her blankets on the floor. _Calm yourself Bastila, it was only a dream_, she thought, getting up and tossing her blankets back onto her bed. It was too quiet in the room, too dark. She grabbed her lightsaber, and headed outside.

The Enclave was quiet, only the odd Service Droid moving around the halls. Bastila headed out for the spot by the lake.

The sun would be rising soon. Bastila leant back against the cool grass. It seemed different at night. The lake seemed dark and ominous; the woods looked just as uninviting. Flickers of her nightmare drifted through her mind, and she sat up and pulled her legs close to her chest.

"_I love you Revan"_

_He leant back and looked into her sparkling eyes. The last rays of sunlight made her skin shine. She was absolutely beautiful in that one moment. He sighed and said, "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you were sleeping. Every moment with you is a moment I treasure. But -" he had to do it, for her, "I can't love you, Bastila. You believe too deeply in the Jedi Code, they would expel you and you've worked too hard for me to let that happen"_

"_Revan, I don't care. Not about this, you said yourself -"_

"– _that to not show emotion, is to be like a droid" they both smiled._

_Revan sighed again, and looked out across the lake as the sun finally disappeared and the area was cast into shadow. "Bastila, you're kind, smart, funny, beautiful. You have those eyes which – sparkle, like stars whenever you smile, and when I look into them I can't help but smile back, because I feel happy too. You're the only person to have made that happen, to make me feel this way"_

"_So do you?"_

The sun rose above the hill behind her. She could feel the warmth of it on her back. The mornings rays, threw back the darkness that had surrounded the lake, and once again it had turned beautiful before her eyes, just as she fell asleep.


	4. Parallels

"Ready Bastila" asked Master Hestra, straightening her robes

Bastila nodded in response. They were standing outside the Council chambers, preparing to go in and retrieve Bastila's first assignment away from this planet.

Bastila breathed in deeply, in the vain attempt of calming herself, the nightmares of last night buried deep, and entered the chamber following Hestra from behind. The four Jedi Masters were in their respective seats, and had stopped debating amongst themselves when the two had entered. From what Bastila could tell it had been a heated debate and both Master Dorak and Master Vrook didn't seem at all pleased.

"Ah Padawan Bastila" greeted Vandar, "It has been some time since we called you before us. You have grown"

Bastila smiled, "Thank you Master Vandar"

"How time does seem to fly by" reminisced Vandar, in rather a dreamy voice

Vrook cleared his throat, "Getting back to the matter at hand. You will accompany Master Hestra to the Spice planet of Kessel, where there seems to be a dispute over the controlling clans. While we do not sanction this War, the Republic needs those spices and a bunch of hassling clans is going to slow production"

"Um, isn't Kessel surrounded by Black holes?" asked Bastila, a slight hint of worry on the edge of her voice

"It is indeed, but throughout history people have been known to be able to navigate it. It does help when you have a navigation map too, which the High Council has procured" answered Master Dorak.

"Any further questions may be directed to them, upon reaching Coruscant" said Vrook, waving his hand, "You may leave us Padawan Bastila"

"Goodbye Bastila" said Vandar, "and may the Force be with you"

Bastila bowed low and followed Hestra out the room. As they walked down the main corridor towards the ship barrier, Hestra said "I'm guessing this will be your first visit to Coruscant, hey Bastila?"

Bastila didn't reply. She was trying to avoid the gaze from the eyes that followed her.

"Tell me again why we didn't tell her Vandar?" asked Vrook, taking a drink

"It is not our job to do so. The High Council said they would take care of it"

"I wonder if she's ever guessed she'd been using it or that we had Hestra make her practice it, in such a way that she was oblivious to it"

Vandar laughed, "Well, that was hard to understand Vrook. I'd really like to know what goes on inside that head. No, but for once I agree, I wonder the same thing. Getting away from here will do her conscience some good as well"

"I told you it was a bad idea Vandar, to get her involved with Revan"

"Hm. We'll see Vrook, we'll see."


	5. Coruscant

**Coruscant**

The transport ship bumped and rocked as it entered the planet's atmosphere, and the pilot did his best keeping the ship on course. The passengers were pressed against their seat, waiting for the roller coaster ride to stop. When it did, when the ship finally came into sight of the hovering-landing pad, they all let out a silent sigh of relief. As the ship flew past the towering structures of Coruscant, Bastila gazed out her window in awe. Since she had left her parents, all she had seen was the rolling green plains of Dantooine. These buildings, these towers, were certainly a wonder to behold, and already her memories of Dantooine were disappearing.

As the ship landed on the platform, Bastila and Hestra waited patiently for the other passengers to get off, and then followed when they were sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"So what do you think of Coruscant, Bastila?" asked Hestra, watchingher asBastila peered over the side of the platform.

"It's different. I'll give you that"

Hestra laughed, "Just don't look down. Come on, there ain't a lot to see around here and were early for our meeting with the High Council. We can check out the Senate building, perhaps the only building of interest"

Bastila looked up with aquestioning lookon her face.

"Oh okay, it isn't exactly the most exciting building, but inside is pretty impressive. Besides they might be in a meeting, don't you want to catch up with _what's happening_ _in the_ _War_?" asked Hestra and Bastila noted the way she had put emphasis on the last few words. Hestra wanted to know whether Bastila was interested in finding out if Revan was still alive. All the memories started flooding back.

"_And I promise you Bastila, I'll come back. I promise."_

All that she had tried so hard to suppress during her trip from Dantooine, came back like a wave smashing against a wall. She shivered slightly and taking a deep breath replied, "Okay. Let's go".

- - -

The air rustled through her hair, as the car went weaving in and out of traffic, Bastila could tell Hestra had done this before and the images of crashing into a Black hole near Kessel was wiped from her mind. She found that almost every building in Coruscant looked the same, metallic, cold steel. It felt kind of daunting to be under the great shadows the sun cast upon the buildings.

"Jedi poodoo!"

"Sorry!" cried Hestra

"I think you had better slow down Master" said Bastila, a hint of panic in her voice

"Don't worry Bastila" laughed Hestra, "Were almost there, you can see the domed shape of the Senate building from here"

This was kind of true, though Bastila had to sit right up to see it, which wasn't the most ideal thing to do as another car raced past just above her head.

"Yeah, staying inside the vehicle would be a good idea, Bastila" said Hestra, sarcastically, turning the wheel sharply to avoid another car

"No, really…" Bastila replied rolling her eyes

Hestra smiled, "Well at least you aren't moping around more. You seem to of found your old self again"

They finally emerged from the hectic traffic, and Hestra took the car in gently, landing on the only available space at the Senate Dome.

"Hm, they must be session. Well come on then Bastila, you can have your first taste of Galactic politics" said Hestra, clambering out the car.

Bastila, for the life of her couldn't understand the excitement behind politics. It was all word and mind games to her, if somebody wasn't trying to cheat somebody else they were waging war. She followed her Master as they hurried through the halls and came to the observation booth overlooking the Senate Chamber, which was now in session.

"Senators! My dear Senators, the Jedi themselves have promised us the War will be over shortly" commented the Supreme Chancellor.

The noise in the Chamber was deafening, senators were arguing over the war, its costs both financial and,amongst a few, human. The Chancellors comment was barely audible over the noise.

The seat from the Czerka Corporation flew forth. "The Jedi may believe they are leading us to victory, but the sacrifices the Jedi are making to win come at too high a price. They are leaving heavily populated planets as traps for the Mandalorians, while the main defence is a round our military installations. Surely, fellow Senators, this can't be right?"

Another chair approached the Chancellor, "And since when has Czerka cared about the welfare of the people? I thought your Corporation was made for the sole purpose of making money?"

There was a loud murmur amongst the rest of the Senators. A third chair, from the Banking Clan,sailed towards the Chancellor and the other two. "However, the Czerka representative has a fair point. Do you really trust these Jedi to be making the right decision? It's not even a Jedi Master who is leading the Republic! In fact there are no Masters that have joined in this war. We are resting everything upon mere Padawans and Knights! Why has not the Jedi High Council commissioned the help of Masters? Have they even commissioned these Padawans to fight?"

This time there was a huge uproar from the Senators, the noise deafening. "I have…Revan's word that the Outer-Rim sieges will be over in matter of months. He states the Republic fleet are driving them to the very edges of the galaxy. It will not be long till the Mandalorians have been defeated"

The Czerka Representative perked up on this point, "You would take the word from a Jedi Knight? And a handful of Padawans? Jedi that have seen fit to rank themselves amongst the Generals of the Republic fleet? For all we know, this _Revan _could be a heretic to the High Council. Do we want some heretic leading our fleet intowar?Has that never crossed your mind!"

Again a wave of murmurs washed over the senators.

A hand rested on Bastila's shoulder, jolting her from her trance.

"C'mon Bastila, it's time we left"whispered Hestra, steering Bastila away from the window. They walked out of the Senate building without a single word uttered between them; Hestra knew Bastila wanted to be left alone with her own thoughts. Bastila hadn't heard anyone mention Revan's name since he had left all those months ago, she had found it hard to congest the opinions the senators had on her beloved Revan. A heretic. In the war for his own ends. Bastila shook back the tears.


	6. Wise Council

They flew to the remainder of the journey to the Jedi Temple in silence; Bastila barely registered the majestic building looming up in front of her, as the two walked briskly to the Council chamber. Hestra reasoned that Bastila would be here again in time, and perhaps then she would have something to say. To be honest Hestra was worried about what the High Council had planned for Bastila, the young Padawan was already in a state, what the Council had in mind could only make it worse.

The corridors of the Temple were filled with Jedi, young ones rushing around late for lessons, the older ones were chatting about the War. Bastila tried to eavesdrop on their conversations as she walked by, listening for some sign of Revan. Nothing. Suddenly an old familiar feeling was creeping up inside her.

"Well here we are. You know Bastila, once we go through these doors, life is going to get a whole lot harder" said Hestra, turning to face her Padawan, gauging her reaction

"Humph, I don't think it can" Bastila muttered, a faint, sad smile flickered for a second.

Hestra nodded, she understood. The doors to the Chamber slid open.

The Force in this room swirled like a whirlwind, each of the Jedi Masters emitting a strong aura of the Force. Bastila felt naked under their gaze, as if they could feel her emotions and read her thoughts.

"Welcome Padawan Bastila. It is an honour to finally meet you"

The voice came from a Master, whose hair was tied back into a rather fashionable ponytail.

"It is honour to finally meet you too, Master Zez-Kai Ell"

"Please just call me Zez"

Bastila looked over the row of the Masters sitting in front of her. She had never seen them before, but had hear tales of their wisdom and skills in combat. Here, sat before her, was the pinnacle of the Jedi Order.

"So Padawan Bastila, this is your first assignment. Are you nervous?" asked Master Atris, her piercing blue eyes giving Bastila the once-over

"Ummm..."

"It is common place to feel nervous on your first time out, and especially in our presence" said Master Zez, winking

Bastila smiled and nodded.

"Well Padawan, your taskis fairly simple as the Council on Dantooine has told you. As you should know we are sending you and Master Hestra to the spice mines of Kessel. You are simply playing the role of ambassador, to ascertain and solve the problems between the two clans on the planet" explained Atris, her eyes still searching Bastila

"Kessel is surrounded by black holes, so I doubt the Mandalorian Wars will affect you in anyway, while you're there" reassured Master Kavar

"To help Master Hestra navigate of course, we have obtained this navigation chart which we hope will be of some use" said Atris, nodding towards a service droid which carried forth a datapad.

"The two warring clans on the planet, haven't been at each others necks for a few generations and we would like to know why they have begun their pointless feuding once more" said Kavar

Bastila nodded, "We...uh...I...um...we, we shall get to the bottom of this my Masters"

Their was a mumur of approval from the Council, "May the Force be with you, young Padawan" said Master Lonna Vash

Bastila bowed low, and headed for the exit, and then realised Hestra hadn't followed suit.

"Wait for me outside Bastila, I want a word with the Council" said Hestra, nodding towards the exit.

Bastila looked towards her, questioningly, confused, but turned back round without question.

"Hold on Bastila. I'll keep you company" said Master Zez-Kai Ell, escorting Bastila out of the chamber.

Hestra turned to face the Council, "This was a bad idea Masters, to wait and tell her this now. I have had her practicing it without her knowledge, she believes it was just all part of the Jedi training. It was even worse to have her keep control of Revan, it obviously didn't work"

Kavar leant forward, "Well we stick by what we said, and perhaps it is for the best. If she had known, she could have very well gone off with Revan on this damn, fool, idealistic crusade"

"In this case Masters, I don't agree, in this case the end does not justify the means" said Hestra, perhaps too sternly

"This is not open for debate, Master Hestra, I thought we had all settled this years ago" said Atris

"Perhaps then it is time the Council was replaced"

Hestra looked round, it wasn't her who said it.

"Ahh, Master Kreia. You have arrived earlier than we expected" commented Atris, a note of coldness seemed to have entered her voice.

Kreia walked briskly into the room, "And none too late either. Were you going to expel Hestra too for disobeying the sacred Jedi Council? Don't tell me you're manipulating another poor unfortunate soul?"

Kreia stood next to Hestra, but didn't meet her gaze, and continued to look towards the Council, "It was the same with Revan, and it is the same with Bastila. You have mainpulated both of them, believing you can control them, and stop them from learning the truth about the dear, corrupt, Jedi Order. The one thing this War has shown, is that the Jedi are no longer in control of the galaxy, the power with which to govern planets is slipping through your fingers. You lot, believed you had the right to withold information, information I might add that may have prevented all those Padawans and Knights from following Revan into War. I doubt they even told you, Hestra?"

Hestra, realising she wasn't breathing gulped down some air, and turned hesitantly from Kreia, to the Council and back again.

"No I didn't think so" Kreia said, her voice not losing any of the steeliness, and took another step towards the Masters

"We stand before our decision now, as we did back then" said Kavar

"Humph, then so much for the wisdom of the High Council. I see that Master Bindo has left your side, Kavar, willingly I hope? Or was he forced out, like all the others into Exile?"

"Enough, Kreia. This meeting was to be about you. Not about the War, and not about Revan" said Master Vash, as if to signal that her word was final

"Perhaps, but then we reach the same conclusion either way. The hypocrisy of the Jedi. You do realise at this point in time, you are no better than the Sith, it's all about control, and power. Too scared that someone like Revan, Bastila or even Master Bindo is going to take it from you"

"Master Kreia" said Atris, standing up and drawing forth her lightsaber, "You are hereby expelled from the Jedi Order, for your heretical beliefs. If you are so much as caught trespassing within these halls, then your life is free game. Now hand over your lightsaber"

Kreia laughed. Hestra, her heart now racing, backed away slowly, taking note that the other Masters had begun to move forward, their lightsabers ignited.

"I am afraid, dear Atris, that where I am planning to go my lightsaber will be needed" Kreia unhooked her lightsaber, the green light casting back the shadows from her face, hidden under the hood.

- - -

Bastila and Zez-Kai Ell were walking past the training grounds in the Jedi Temple, nary a word uttered between them. Zez was content to let Bastila think quietly.

In fact Bastila wasn't thinking about anything, other than wondering when Master Zez was going to talk, she could see that he was waiting for the right moment to tell her something.

"Master?"

"Bastila?"

"Is there some reason, why were walking through the Temple?"

Zez smiled at the beautiful face staring inquistivly at him, "Well...tell me Bastila, Master Hestra says you have proven very well versed in the Jedi history, have you ever heard of Battle Meditation?"

"Battle Meditation? Um, I might have come across it"

"Hm, I don't blame you for not knowing, it's something that rarely crops up in the Jedi Archives. Battle Meditation, is when a Jedi is able to channel the Force into another either encouraging them to fight on or to flee, so to speak. It takes years of practice to perfect, as most things do in life"

"Master why are you telling me this?"

"Well Bastila, you have that ability"

Bastila stopped walkingabruptly, "I – I have that ability?"

"That's right. The High Council sensed it in you since you were a small girl"

"So – then why hasn't anyone told me?"

Zez let out a deep sigh, and shook his head, "We should have done a long time ago. However, the High Council thought it would be best if you didn't know, afraid that the power might go to your head"

"But – did Hestra - "

"Don't you remember those lessons in the Meditation Chamber on Dantooine? Have you never wondered why you were the only Padawan allowed inside?"

Suddenly Bastila was overcome by a mix of emotions, confusion and anger, as the realisation of it hit home._Why hadn't they told me this before? _Bastila thought, _There must be more to this than his telling me._

"There's something else isn't there? Something you're not...the War? You didn't tell me, because you knew that there would be nothing stopping me going with Revan"

"Listen, Bastila it's not like that - "

"But you couldn't have known events were going to turn out that way? Unless you made sure Revan bumped into me in that corridor. Those other younglings that were expelled because they threatened me...they weren't Jedi. They didn't even know how to use a lightsaber. I knew I never saw them before...the Force was but a speck in them"

Zez took a step back. This is what the Jedi Council had feared would happen, but they knew the Padawan had to find out sooner or later.

Bastila was fuming, all the anger she had bottled up, the anger surpressed by her feeling of loneliness, came erupting to the surface. She could have gone with Revan if he knew, only if he knew that she had this power, but the Jedi had made sure he didn't. Her hand crept towards her lightsaber

"Bastila, we were frightened that the idea of power might go toyour head. We had already lost Exar Kun, we didn't want the same to happen to you. We promised your father, it wouldn't happen to you" muttered Zez

Her hand stopped, just above the hilt, "My – my father?"

"Yes Bastila. Your father knew you were special, but he was also scared that you would turn into another Exar Kun. So we had to stop you from knowing, we thought you might understand if it was your fathers last wish for you before you left" Zez placed a hand upon her shoulder and turned her to face a training room, "You see those two Padawans in there. Try it. Try your Battle Meditation. The Padawan on the right is losing, you maybe able to tip the scale, Bastila. Try it"

The thought of her father begging that the High Council made sure she didn't turn to the Darkside, made her well up inside and her anger dissapated. Bastila took a deep breath and sat down to meditate, like she had been taught by Hestra in the Meditation Chambers on Dantooine.

Bastila could feel a sense of peace washing over her, and reached out with her feelings. The Temple around her, suddenly came alive with activity, the Force felt like an explosion within her. She concentrated and bore her bearings down to the Training Chamber. She could see the two Padwans fighting, and how strongly the Force flowed within the Padwan that was winning. Bastila reached out to the weaker, and was suddenly pulled away as if the Force was tugging her in another direction.

Suddenly, she was within the Council Chamber, she could feel her Master's presence. Hestra was standing in the corner, but something wasn't right. She could feel the strong Force aura emitting from the other four Masters, but they were channeling their Force into combat and standing before them – Kreia. Bastila had remembered her presence when she used to be with Revan. Revan. His name once againopened a floodgate of emotions, and Bastila fought to regain control of her meditation. Kreia, like Hestra, was the only other person that looked after her and understood what she was going through when Revan had left, and now for some unknown reason the High Council was going to kill her. She couldn't allow it,especially after what had just happened.Not caringwhether any of the Masters would ever able tofind out,Bastila concentrated even harder, channeling her Force power into Kreia.

- - -

Kreia was backed up against the wall. She had put up a valiant fight, considering there were four of them against her. The four Jedi Masters circled.

"You can't win Kreia. Hand over your lightsaber, you are already expelled we won't kill you" reasoned Kavar, not lowering his defense.

Kreia smiled in response.

"Forget it Kavar. You can feel the tint of the Darkside running through her, as well as I can" said Atris, moving forward

"I am afraid, my fellow Masters, I can't stay around to chat. I have to have a word with Revan, before he leaves the Norad System" said Kreia, and she swung her lightsaber to block Kavars strike to her waist. Spinning to the right she blocked Lonna, as her lightsaber came crashing down. Kreia knocked Lonna back, parried Kavar's blow and Force Pushed Atris into the Council seats. She leapt over Kavar, blocking his strike upwards, and landed next to the large Council window, facing out to the passing traffic. As Kreia spun round to face the Masters, her lightsaber struck the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces. The wind rushed through the room, Kreia's words barely audible over the sound, "I'll tell Revan you said hi" and like an after-thought she said, "Goodbye Bastila"

- - -

Kreia leapt out the window and into the traffic.If she survived or not Bastila would never find out, as Kreiadisappeared from Bastila's vision. Bastila sighed deeply and opened her eyes. Zez-Kai Ell looked down towards her, a grin on his face, "I'm afraid Bastila, the Padawan lost. Ah well never mind ey, maybe next time you'll be better". Bastila smiled back and nodded.


	7. Falsehood

**A/N: I hope you've all had a great xmas and a happy new year, dear readers. Well I'm going to be putting up the last few chapters over the next couple of days. Tell you the truth this was only ever supposed to be a short story.**

**I must also warn youdear reader that this maybe where the story collapses, lol. I've tried to add a twist of mystery and personally I'm not so sure about it. So tell me what you think!**

_

* * *

_

_What if you had known you could use Battle Meditation, do you think Revan would have let you go with him?_

_I don't know, it'd be more likely than it is now_

_Are you sure? Perhaps he cared about you too much to let you go to War. War isn't pretty Bastila_

_How would you know, we've never been to War. _

_Perhaps Revan really doesn't love me..._

"Oi Bastila, where here" said Hestra, poking Bastila in the arm

Bastila stirred from her daze and looked out the cockpit window. The dusty brown world of Kessel greeted her as she looked.

"I told you I could get us past those Black holes. Pretty soon Bastila you'll be completeing your first assignment by the High Council" said Hestra, with enthusiam in her voice, "Also the Mandalorians won't be visiting us here. Sure the spice is important, but nobodys crazy enough to fly through these Black Holes"

Bastila smiled weakly back. Her annoyance and anger with the High Council hadn't diminshed since they had left Coruscant.

The wind-swept plains of Kessel greeted the two Jedi as they made their way across the desert valley to the small mining town. As they walked through the streets, questioning eyes stared at them and Bastila had a faint relapse of her time on Dantooine. The Ambassdorial building was the largest and probably the cleanest building in the entire town. The artichetcure was like nothing Bastila had seen before, it gave the building a rather menacing look. Shuddering, she followed Hestra into the building. A rather pompous looking man knocked into Bastila and dropped his name-tag on the ground when he had been trying to put it in his pocket rather hurridly.

"I'm so sorry" said Bastila, and bent down to pick up the tag. She caught a glimpse of the name as the man snatched it back and hurried off. _Simon Iscariot - CZ?_ Bastila thought, _where have i heard that name before?_

Bastila entered the building, realising Hestra had left and walked down the marble corridor, her shoes creating an ominous clunking sound as she did. Lost in her own thoughts, Bastila decided it would be best if she stayed where she was. The corridor was rather empty, with only the odd person walking past. Those that did walk by in pairs, she caught snippets of their conversation mostly boring and of little interest, 'The explosion that went off killed thousands of miners', 'The Clan leaders are importing Tarisian Ale, supposedly, and keeping it for themselves', 'Their actually scared the Mandalorians might pay this place a visit', 'Last I heard Di'tek was no lady, damn Twi'lek tried to gouge his eyes out'

Bastila leant against the corridor wall. She'd been here for half an hour, how big could this place possibly be?

"You know Bastila, it won't look good to the High Council if they learnt you got lost in a building" Hestra said, walking up behind her

Bastila turned round, "Sorry Master, I just bumped into someone and the next second you were gone. I've been here for half an hour"

Hestra laughed, "Well it is a bloody big building. I think I know where were supposed to be. Come on then Bastila"

Laughing Bastila made sure she stuck beside Hestra until they reached the designated chamber.

The chamber wasn't much different from the rest of the building, except with a bit more colour added to the brown walls. Cushions were placed on the benches and the odd chair. _They must have blown the budget on those silk cushions_ Bastila thought to herself, chuckling. A man and a Rodian greeted them as Bastila and Hestra entered.

"We are glad to finally meet you" said the Rodian, "I am Succor, the Ambassador of Clan Solutus'di"

"You speak Galatic Basic?" asked Bastila

"When you're an ambassador you have to"

"And I am Rulok, Ambassador to Clan Kenbou. You know why you are here?"

Bastila looked towards Hestra.

"This is your assignment Bastila, not mine. I'm just here as advisor" said Hestra

Clearing her throat, Bastila turned to the ambassadors and said "Then yes, I know why I'm here. An explosion destroyed a large section of your mine. You'd like me to find out who and why"

"That's right. We have here a local information droid, if you need help" suggested Rulok

"Can I see the explosive used?" asked Bastila, "That's as good a place to start as any I guess"

Hestra nodded in approval.

"What remains of the explosive is right here" said Succor, indicating to the table.

The remaing pieces of the explosive was dotted around on the table. There was a piece of adhesive tape, remaining pieces of a thermal detonator and a third unknown piece.

"That piece is what remains of a Proton Accelerator" anwsered the information droid, " The Adhesive tape is commonly found in this town. However the Thermal Detonator is a restricted weapon and illegal on this planet, due to its ability to cause a cave-in when used, how it got here is unknown"

"Right, lets start with the uhhh Proton Accelerator. I guess you'd usually find it in a starship, but if the miners are forbidden from leaving this planet, how could they possible get close to a starship?" deduced Bastila, taking a seat on the rather uncomfortable bench, "So that leaves us with two type of suspects. Someone from the outside or someone high up in either one of your clans"

"I very much doubt the latter Jedi, especially from my Clan. If you care to know, the fingerprints on the Adhesive tape belong to a member of Rulok's Clan" commented Succor

"Maybe. Let's deal with the Thermal Detonator. Information Droid can you give me a list of all ships that have docked here in the last several months?" asked Bastila

"Only three ships have entered this system in the last seven months. Two months ago was a ship from Taspir III, a scheduled trading ship, five months ago was a small ambassadorial ship from the Czerka Corporation and finally a small unclassified fighter plane stopping for refuelling" anwsered the droid again

"Czerka? What would Czerka want - " a light bulb went off in Bastila's head, "CZ, the man outside was from Czerka. Droid, do you know who Simon Iscariot is?"

"Simon Iscariot, is one of many ambassadors from the Czerka Corporation"

Bastila turned towards the two ambassadors, Succor and Rulok, "You two are high up in your Clans, what purpose did a Czerka representitive have here on Kessel?"

Succor and Rulok, glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The droid, however, stepped forward, "It is possible, the Thermal Detonator was presented to the culprits by Mr. Iscariot. The fingerprints do not match any we currently have on file"

"Thank you droid" replied Bastila.

She sat down, lost in her own thoughts. _Adhesive tape is easily accesible, the Thermal Detonator came from Czerka, possibly, and the Proton Accelerator came from someone high-up that has access to a starship...what in the world am I missing? There must be something important, _thought Bastila. The anwser was lurking in the back of her mind and it was beginning to irritate her, like an itch you can't scratch.

"So are the Mandalorians affecting the planets trade?" asked Hestra, trying to break the deep silence

"Not really" replied Rulok, "There is of course the constant worry we might be attacked"

"Why? Kessel is surrounded by Black Holes"

"Yeah but anyone worth his salt will know how to get around them. You did"

"_There is of course the constant worry we might be attacked"; "...the Mandalorians won't be visiting us here. Sure the spice is important..."; "Actually scared the Mandalorians might pay this place a visit"_

"That's it" cried Bastila, jumping up in astonishment, "The two Clans meant for this to happen, they planned it all, they planned it all out of fear"

"Pardon Bastila?" asked Hestra

"The entire time I've been here, I've heard the mention of Mandalorians so many times...its got this town in a state of fear. The Clans know if the Mandalorians invade, they will stand to lose trade. So they place a bomb, causing a Spice crisis in the vain hope that someone from the Republic would be sent to investigate"

"You're crazy! You call yourself a Jedi" said Rulok, not stepping towards Bastila, his eye on her lightsaber

"Czerka supplied the only thing you couldn't lay your hands on, why? No doubt, you probably made a deal with one of the largest Corporations in the galaxy to supply them with all the spice they wanted. In the Senate Building on Coruscant, the representitive there was worried about finanical loss. This would have cleared a good chunk of that. All so you had some protection when the Mandalorians invaded"

Hestra smiled her approval, and then turned steel faced towards the ambassadors, "This is true, isn't it?"

"Well..." stammered Succor

"Just a simple yes or no" continued Hestra

Succor and Rulok were now practically quaking in their boots, "...yes"

"The Mandalorians will never dare bring an armada near Kessel, its difficult piloting one ship past the black holes, its next to impossible to do it with a whole armada. How could you people be so blind? This place is safer than Coruscant" Hestra shaked her head, "Come on Bastila, we'll report this to the High Council and the Galatic Senate. They'll know what to do"


	8. Trust

A/N: Here it is the Penultimate Chapter, I hope you enjoy it. The ending won't be far off, perhaps by the end of the month. Some short story this turned out to be, lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Hestra and Bastila left the town behind them and begun the long walk back across the valley. Hestra was beaming with pride at how quickly Bastila had completed her assignment. _Not that it was too difficult, _thought Hestra, _these idiots couldn't get a spaceship going even if the button was labelled 'Start'._

Bastila felt she really had accomplished something today. She had taken her first major step towards becoming a Knight, and all this exhiliration had wiped Revan from her mind. She felt like she was a new woman.

"You made me proud today Bastila" said Hestra

"Thanks. I'm proud of me too"

"It's great to see you looking so happy again. You're going to make a great Jedi Knight. Oh, and Bastila?"

"Yeah?"

Hestra stopped walking, the wind billowing her hair and robes, and turned to face Bastila, "I'm sorry that I never told you about your Battle Meditation. It's just that I had strict orders from the High - "

"It's alright Master. Now that I've got over the shock, it's alright" said Bastila trying to sound as convincing as possible. It was the truth in most respects, she was happy and had forgiven Hestra but not the Council for the way they had treated her and Kreia.

Bastila glanced up towards the sky to feel the sun on her face, Hestra smiled in acknowledgement and started back towards the ship.

"Hestra!"

Hestra spun round, expecting to find trouble, what she found was Bastila pointing towards the sky, "What is it, Bastila?"

"That. Is it a comet?"

Hestra saw what Bastila was pointing to, barely blocked by the sun's glare, whatever it was, was burning up upon entering the atmosphere. Suddenly she saw another one several metres apart, and as they came out of the sun's glare there were hundreds.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" muttered Hestra, "C'mon Bastila, let's get back to the ship"

Bastila nodded in agreement. They hurried up the valley, and as they started the uphill struggle, the crest was lined with Mandalorian soldiers. Behind the two Jedithe Basilik War Droids were crashing down into the town.

"Okay, move slowly back Bastila" said Hestra, removing her lightsaber

"Were surrounded though!"

"I know, I know, but we got to get to flat ground, otherwise were going to be fighting uphill. You know that's not a good thing"

"Yeah. Okay, okay" said Bastila stammering, unhooking her lightsaber

They backed down the hilluntil theywere standing upon flat ground, and could hear explosions and laserfire from behind. "Listen Bastila. If there's a time to use your Battle Meditation, it's now" said Hestra

"What? But one of us - "

"No, listen. There's over a hundred of them and two of us. If you use your Battle Meditation at least only the odd one might attack us, the others will just ignore us if you inspire fear into them. You can do that Bastila. I'm counting on you"

Bastila nodded, and hurridly sat down to begin meditation.

- - -

"General Ordo, the troops are in the city, but were recieving reports...well I'm not sure it's coming over warbled"

"Keep me informed Sergeant" replied General Ordo, eyeing the two Jedi on the valley floor

"Our men are ready to move through the valley, sir. Shall we take care of the Jedi as well?" asked Lieutenat O'Hara, the only lady in Ordo's regiment

"Your main priority is the city. The men can have a go at killing the Jedi if nothing more than for honour, but tell them they will all be shot if they all go after em and forget the objective"

"Yes General"

- - -

The soldiers came pouring down the hill. Bastila could feel them through the Force, a whole pulsating wave washing down the hill. She could also feel the comforting presence of Hestra in front of her, and she poured the Force into her. Bastila could feel a chain linked between her and Hestra, and instilled a circle of fear around them as best she could. There was so many Mandalorians, trained to resist such tricks, that Bastila was hard-pressed to keep the circle going.

- - -

"General Ordo! General Ordo!"

"What is it Lieutenat O'Hara?" replied the General

"The men in the city are retreating! There are reports coming through of Jedi in the town!"

"What!"

- - -

The Mandalorians fell at Hestra's feet, Bastila could feel the Force drain from their bodies as they died. Her concentration was starting to waver, she had sensed something else in the Force, something she hadn't felt in months. Unexpectedly, just like in theJedi Temple,her hazy view through the Force changed to the town, and see saw what hadn't been there before. There were countless numbers of Jedi fighting through the streets, the Mandalorians being pushed into the valley. There was a presence amongst them, that she hadn't felt in months. _It couldn't be?_ Bastila thought, and yet it was. Revan. He was there, amongst the Jedi. She couldn't see him, but she could feel he was there. The Force still swirled around him like a hurricane. Bastila was lost in a tumult of emotions, she tried to reach out to him, call to him.

Suddenly there was a cry of utmost pain, and it scorced her mind. Bastila broke out of her meditation, eyes watering from the pain. Hestra was clutching her hand, blood gushing from the blaster wound. She had dropped her lightsaber. A Mandalorian, wielding a Vibrosword swiped off Hestra's hands, and as she collapsed in pain the Mandalorian plunged his sword through her chest.

Hestra's body slumped lifelessly to the floor. Her face still etched in pain. Bastila shook uncontrollbly, the battle forgotten. Hestra was dead. Her Master, and her friend. She was dead because of her. Bastila stood up slowly. Time, itself, seemed to slow to a crawl. The Mandalorian and his Vibrosword came bearing down upon her, and the next moment his head was rolling across the floor. Bastila exploded into a rage of fury, she had never felt anything like it before. She twirled back and forth, her lightsaber dancing before her eyes. Enemy after enemy collapsed at her feet.

- - -

" – and our fleet reports they are surrounded by the Republic armada. Our rear scouts report enemy movement behind us and our men flee the town. We have to evac or were going to be trapped, General" explained O'Hara as she struggled to regain breath

Ordo knew she was right. The Republic had once again outplanned and outmaneovered the Mandalorians, but being one that refused to leave battle emptyhanded, he turned to O'Hara, "Very well order the retreat, but I want that last Jedi as a prisoner. Send two platoons to distract her, pull the rest back, and get me my rifle"

"Sir?"

"Do it"

- - -

The Mandalorians were finally backing off, and Bastila relaxed a little though never lowering her guard. This had been her first real taste of combat and she was absolutely buzzing with adrenaline. Bastila watched as the Mandalorians scarpered back up the valley.

- - -

The order had been giving. General Ordo could see the two platoons rushing down the valley sides, Vibroswords at the ready. Ordo smiled to himself, this would be his third Jedi prisoner during the War, the honour of his Clan was already swelling. The Jedi had noticed the two platoons attempting to flank her, and she cut them down with relative ease. Ordo brought his rifle to bear on the Jedi.

_- - -_

_This is what happens when you're not careful,_ thought Bastila, as she attempted to fend off both groups, her lightsaber swirling back and forth. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash, followed by the crack of a rifle. Her arm jerked backwards, her lightsaber cascading to the ground. Before the pain had even registered, another crack and she could feel her right leg give a violent jerk. Bastila was down on the ground before she even realised it. The pain seared through her like a red hot poker. There was another crack and her lightsaber shattered before her. Bastila closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It never came. The sound of running feet made her look up. The Mandalorians were running. A man leapt over her, his lightsaber cutting down those too slow to run away. She glanced back to her lightsaber, its pieces spread before her. Her arm stretched slowly forward and she grasped the last intact piece of her lightsaber.


	9. Sorrow

**A/N: Well this is it. The last chapter. Probably the greatest literay text I've written. Hopefully some of you dear readers will stay tuned for my next story. Thanks for all your comments on this story, both those appraising and criticising.**

**Just in case any of you wonderedwho theheck the character Loganis, wellLogan is the name I gave to the future'Exile'. It seemed like an outlandish sort of name at the time.**

* * *

"_I'm counting on you Bastila. I'm counting on you"_

Bastila woke up in a sweat. The echoes of her nightmare still resonating in her head. A white ceiling looked down at her, and she could hear the whirring of a spaceships engine. The first thought that crossed her mind was that she been captured by the Mandalorians, and Bastila struggled to get up, and found she couldn't. Her right arm and leg were in a splint and the pain was still there as she tried to move.

"You're alright Bastila. You're with the Republic" said a familiar, reassuring voice.

"Logan?"

"Hi Bastila. Feeling better?" smiled Logan. He was sitting beside her bed, with a drink in one hand and a datapad in the other which he put to one side as he talked.

"What-what are you doing here?" Bastila asked, puzzled as she was, Bastila was glad it was a Jedi rather than a Mandalorian that greeted her

"I think the question should be, what are you doing here? You walked into an ambush Revan had planned for weeks"

Bastila sat up again, rather too suddenly, causing her to winch in pain, "His here? Revan's here?"

Logan's smile faded and he leant back in his chair, "Yeah his here. He told me you were in the valley"

"He heard me..." Bastila muttered

She looked at Logan and he knew what her next question was.

"No Bastila. I'm afraid you can't see him. Were still in a War, and besides his in the command ship"

"But - "

"I'm sorry Bastila. No-one can enter the command ship without specific orders"

"But you must have auth - "

"I'm sorry Bastila"

"Did he tell you not to let me see him?"

Logan glanced at the floor and grimaced, "Yeah. He did"

There was a moment's pause, "Oh". Bastila had no idea what to say. It was like a slap in the face.

Logan stood up to leave, "I am sorry Bastila. He said it was for your own good you didn't see him. Not yet anyway. A shuttle will be here for you tomorrow, it'll take you back to Coruscant or Dantooine whichever you want"

"Thanks Logan. For saving my life as well" muttered Bastila, though her words barely a whisper

Logan gave her a faint smile and headed for the door.

"Wait, Logan" called Bastila

Logan turned round.

"Where's Hestra?"

Logan sighed, "She's in the morgue. Hestra's dead, Bastila" and he left.

Bastila sank back into her pillows, and cried. _I failed her. She was counting on me...and I failed her. The only person left that understood me is dead. I'm alone. There is no-one you can really count on except yourself. Even Revan failed me. He said he would come back and see meagain. I was counting on him, and Kreia's gone too._

The one lesson Bastila had learnt that day from her Masterwas that in the end there is no-one you can really count on except yourself.

She opened her hand that clutched to the remaining piece of her lightsaber. The present Revan had given her, the day he had left. The yellow crystal glistened in her hand.

_I am alone._


End file.
